webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bear
Ice Bear is one of the main protagonists in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. Appearance Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. Even though he is the youngest of the bears,"It goes (from oldest to youngest) Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear." via Tumblr he is both taller and thinner than his older brothers. Personality Ice Bear can come across as distant and emotionless. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. When Ice Bear does speak, he tends to speak in third person, such as referring his possessions as "Ice Bear's" possessions. It has also been shown that Ice Bear's voice is rather monotone, even when he is excited. Despite his stoic nature, he deeply cares for his brothers. In addition, Ice Bear appears to be very concerned with hygiene and cleanliness. Three Bare Bears Ice Bear's personality seems to have been altered the most from his appearance in the comics to We Bare Bears. In the comics, he is notably much more talkative (although still retaining his tendency to speak in the third person), as well as being much more prone to expressing emotion. He also takes less of an active role in the cartoons, with Grizzly more often than not acting on behalf of all the bears (though he does occasionally make suggestions as to what Grizzly should do). Ice Bear is more aggressive in the comics saying things such as "I rip the lips off people who abuse their freedom" & more. Abilities Ice Bear has incredible amounts of physical strength, being able to lift boulders with relative ease in "Panda's Date". His sharp claws are shown to be retractable in "Chloe". Ice Bear can lacerate objects with his claws, as seen in "Everyday Bears". Relationships Panda Panda is Ice Bear's older brother. They are seen bonding together and helping each other to stop Grizzly's obsession with the burrito in "Burrito". Grizzly Grizzly acts much like a fatherly/older brother figure to both Panda Bear and Ice Bear, in which he actually is the older brother. Ice Bear usually goes along with Grizzly's ideas (such as running a food truck and creating a viral video), even if they end up failing. Chloe First seen breaking into his house, Ice Bear has since befriended her along with the other bears. Nom Nom Ice Bear begins to dislike Nom Nom after his poor treatment of Grizzly in "Viral Video", and, unlike the other bears, maintains this attitude towards him throughout the entirety of the episode "Nom Nom". In fact, he only dislikes Nom Nom more throughout the episode, since his brothers begin to pay more attention to Nom Nom than to him. Trivia * Ice Bear can cook many foods. In particular, vegetarian food for Panda. * Ice Bear is a martial artist, wielding nun-chucks with great proficiency. ** Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection. In "Our Stuff", he states that he bought them legally. * Ice Bear can play the bagpipes, as seen in the episode "Jean Jacket". * Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings. ** This may be a reference to the fact that polar bears are the largest member of the bear family. * Ice Bear is multilingual, as he has been shown to speak phrases in Japanese and Russian. He can also communicate with birds, as shown in "Our Stuff". * Crew members have confirmed Ice Bear to be the youngest of the bears. * Ice Bear is shown to own a fire axe in "Viral Video", "Chloe", and "Everyday Bears ". ** Although well-versed in the martial arts and its weaponry, the axe appears to be his weapon of choice, as he has been seen using it the most often, from cutting food to defending the cave from a potential intruder. ** Ice Bear's fire axe is kept in the refrigerator, as seen in "Chloe" and "Everyday Bears". * Ice Bear sleeps in the fridge because of the cold. * Ice Bear ordered a "Roomba" in the episode "Everyday Bears". ** In the episode "Everyday Bears", it's shown Ice Bear has a keen talent for fixing and repairing mechanical items, as he fixes the Roomba three times. * Ice Bear is the first in the "Bear Stack", being at the bottom carrying his brothers. This may be a reference to how he appears to "carry" the family. ** In the Pilot, Ice Bear refers to his position at the bottom as "driving." * Ice Bear takes up most of the responsibilities of the house such as cleaning and cooking. * Ice Bear is one of the three animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other two characters being Liz and Nom Nom. *According to "Primal," Ice Bear takes yoga classes. *In "Primal", it's revealed both Ice Bear and Panda can turn "primal" out of hunger. *Ice Bear has never been referred to by his name; he has only ever been referred to using pronouns. *Ice Bear enjoys dancing. This is shown in the episode "Jean Jacket", when he gets a salsa dancing coupon. He said it was his best day of his life. *In the episode "Chloe", Ice Bear has stated he knows all of his brothers' secrets. *In "Nom Nom", it is shown that Ice Bear can camouflage. Zoology * His species, Ursus maritimus, lives in three different continents: North America (Canada, Greenland, Alaska), Europe (parts of Norway), and Asia (Russia) * Polar bears are classified as vulnerable in terms of conservation status. * Polar bears have transparent fur. * Polar bears are the largest member of the bear family and the largest living land carnivore. References Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears Category:Main Characters Category:Social Media Famous